


Angels

by bluemoon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Bodyguard, Car Accident, Hiding, Kids, M/M, Modern Royalty, News Media, Nighmares, Royalty, Stiles and Derek are loving parents, more tags will be added soon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-03-07 04:05:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3160535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluemoon/pseuds/bluemoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was the first time a royal had ever been sent to a publicly accessible school so young. It was a sign of the family reaching out to the people, wanting to bridge the gap that had grown over the years.That was several decades ago and no one thought it would happen again so soon so the announcement yesterday was a complete shock. Maybe the Duke is a lot more like his mother than we thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_“Now we send you back to Julia in front of the Wetherby Pre- Preparatory School for boys with information on what we should expect from this appearance.”_

_“Yes John, most people watching now probably don’t remember the last time this happened, but the frenzy was just as crazy, if not worse. It was the first time a royal had ever been sent to a publicly accessible school so young. It was a sign of the family reaching out to the people, wanting to bridge the gap that had grown over the years.That was several decades ago and no one thought it would happen again so soon so the announcement yesterday was a complete shock. Maybe the Duke is a lot more like his mother than we thought.”_

_“Why do you think they decided to announce this with such short notice? Why do you think they decided to do it at all?”_

_“Those are the questions that are yet to be answered. Inside sources suggest the timing of the announcement so close the the actual event may have something to do with maintaining security as well as keeping the media from over saturating the news before the actual event. We have no clue as to why they decided to do this though. We can only speculate at this point, John.”_

_“What impact do you think this will have on how people perceive the monarchy?”_

_“The last couple years have been very good for them, rebuilding, and some say this may this may awaken the kind of hysteria we saw when Queen Talia first sent Derek here. It seems that they were aiming to recreate that here, John.”_

_“How many people-”_

_“Sorry to interrupt you, John but a convoy of SUV’s just arrived and it looks like someone will be coming out. Let’s watch.”_

“What’s going on?” Stiles said as he fixed Henry’s tie again. He couldn't bite his nails, if someone saw it in a picture, Erica would gut him. He was too old for that anyway. He felt so old right now. I mean he was sending his kid off to school for the first time, as unusual as the circumstances may be, and he was scared out of his mind.

“Stiles, you’re thinking again. Isaac went has to go do a security check before we can go on.” Derek said smiling at Stiles. It was a stiff smile but, it was a smile nonetheless. An attempt at a joke, he must be really nervous too. Stiles took a deep breath. The car felt a little too small right now. Isaac had closed the door when he left and all the windows were up to avoid any pictures before they got out. Derek was sitting to Stiles's left and Henry, who had been sitting next to him before they had arrived was now in Stiles's lap.

“Dad, we don’t have to go if you don’t want to.” Henry putting his best pout on. Stiles had never been more in love.

“You’re gonna love it, baby.” Stiles said back handing him his bag. Derek took his hand and squeezed. Stiles smiled back.

The car door opened and Isaac peaked in.

“Sirs, you can go in whenever you’re ready. Don’t forget the order.” Isaac was referring to the instructions Erica and the rest of the PR had concocted about what would look best. They had been coached in it so much there was no way Stiles would forget. Henry, on the other hand, seemed determined to do anything but practice walking through a school entrance all weekend.

“Henry, remember what we did all of yesterday with Aunt Erica?”

Henry nodded, bringing attention to his dark bangs, which were now out of place. He was being quieter than usual today. Derek reached out and fixed them, touching Henry longer than he needed to. He must have sensed the boy’s anxiety.

“Good. We’re gonna get out now, stay with me.” Stiles said giving him his most reassuring smile. Henry barely noticed him.

“Daddy can carry you if you want?” Derek said quietly.

Stiles smacked him and gave him a look. Erica has specifically told them not to do that, something about how infantilizing Henry in front of the British public might cause resentment, towards them about sending him to school. It didn’t make any sense, it was a huge stretch to call carry a 4 year old infantilization. A lot didn’t make sense about how the public’s reactions to Derek’s family, his family.

“Daddy will carry you when he comes to pick you up if you’re good all day, baby.” Stiles said in his gentlest voice.

Henry looked at Derek with puppy dog eyes.

“We can have ice cream too if you want.” Derek said avoiding Stiles eyes. He was such a big softy when it came to Henry, Stiles wanted to kiss him right there but they were told not to do that. Even in the car, just in case someone might see. He settled on fixing his tie instead and Henry made a weird noise and looked away. That was their cue to get out before their son got more animated and less “princely”, as Talia always said.

Following Erica’s protocol, Derek got out first and the crowd erupted. He quickly waved once and turned back to the SUV and waited as Stiles got out and Henry jumped out quickly behind him. Stiles was worried he would have hearing loss and was sure Henry’s eardrums were going to burst. Everyone was screaming and waving and taking pictures. It was suffocating. Stiles felt a small hand join his and he looked down at Henry. Henry’s smile was brighter than the sun, gentler than a summer breeze, more beautiful than anything he’d ever seen. None of this could touch him. Stiles was sure. Any nervousness Henry had exhibited in the car was gone now.

He released a breath he didn’t realize he was holding and turned to Derek, who looked perfect in his blue armani suit, as usual. He wasn’t wearing a tie so Stiles could see his collar bones where his crisp white dress shirt parted at the bottom of his neck. Stiles looked pretty good himself in his own black designer suit but he wasn’t lucky enough to not have to wear a tie. Henry looked adorable in the Wetherby School uniform, navy pants, a white shirt with a red tie and a grey jacket.

“Follow me.” Isaac said then he mumbled something into his wrist and they walked to the door. Henry started hoping causing, the crowd to collectively aw and coo at him. He kept staring at the crowd and blinking like he wasn’t sure if he was dreaming. Derek stopped in front of the steps to get flowers from an old lady who looked like she was going to cry before they made it to the door. They both turned and waved to the crowd, Henry held onto Stiles tighter and released a quiet whine, he always got confused and frustrated when he felt ignored because of the crowd. Derek automatically turned to him without thinking and squeezed his cheeks to reassure him. The screaming intensified and Stiles was relieved when the school headmaster, a middle aged lady dressed in a red suit, probably to match the school colors, opened the door.

They stepped through the threshold and Isaac closed the door. The crowd became background noise and both Derek and Henry seemed visibly more relaxed. Derek was frowning now though but, Stiles wasn’t worried because it was the frown he gave strangers he was trying to intimidate them. The headmaster ignored it.

“Your Royal Highness, Your Royal Highness. Welcome to Weatherby.” She said addressing them with a smile.

“What about me?” Henry said with his mischievous face.

“Please call him Henry and Henry alone. We would like it if everyone here called him just that.” Stiles said quickly before the situation could get awkward. Henry started trying to get out of his grip.

“Of course, Sir. Anything else, class is about to start, and we wouldn’t want our new scholar to miss anything would we?” She said reaching her hand out to Henry.

“Can we get a minute, please?” Derek asked.

The headmaster nodded and walked up the stairs. Isaac was still positioned in front of the door but they knew asking him to leave was a lost cause so they ignored him instead.

Derek squatted down to his son’s eye level. Henry gave him his most innocent look.

“Hey are you excited?” Derek said like he was casually conversing.

“No.” Henry pouted when he realized Derek was going to leave him there.

“Well you will, I know I did. Yeah, I went here too, when I was just as small as you.” Derek playing with Henry’s hair. Stiles huffed.

“Were you excited?” Henry said intrigued. He would do anything to be just like Derek.

“Not really. Not when I had first arrived but, I after the first day I would run to the door.”

“Why?”

“It’s a surprise. Do you want to find out?” Stiles interrupted knowing Derek didn’t anticipate the question. He got a relieved look in response.

“Fine.” Henry said trying to look bored but he was looking around the foyer for the first time since he got here.

“Have fun, honey.” Derek said picking him up for a hug. Henry beamed at his father. Derek looked a little lost for breath. The Henry Smile Effect, as Stiles called it.

“Yeah, draw me something and be good.” Stiles said and quickly kissed his cheek.

The headmaster reappeared and Derek put Henry down. He ran straight to her. She gave them an appreciative smile and took his hand. They disappeared through one of the doors down the hall.

“He’s never going to talk to us again once he realizes how old and boring we are.” Stiles said.

“There’s a bathroom right there if you need to cry.” Derek said seriously.

Stiles sniffed.

“I’ll be fine. I just hope he doesn't forget me.” Stiles said recovering before Isaac could see.

Derek rolled his eyes and walked to the door.

“You’re ready, Sirs?” Isaac asked.

Stiles had something cliche to say but he nodded instead and took Derek hand for support. Isaac opened the door and to the crowd’s cheers and stares.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys so I'm taking y'all to the beginning. I have it mapped out for 10 chapters right now but that might change. I hope you enjoy. I will do my best to give you a chapter after no more than 5 days.

“Derek, stop frowning it’s going to give you wrinkles faster than riding on a motorcycle without a helmet, I would know.” Cora said as she fixed her blazer. It was dark blue with matching pants and she was wearing a white blouse underneath. Derek thought she looked so beautiful but, way too grown up. Their occupation, no their lives, tended to force you to do that.

 

“That doesn’t make any sense.” Derek said dusting off his own blazer. His was also blue, but lighter than Cora’s with a blue and white pinstriped shirt underneath. Erica had chosen it. She was his new PR manager, his first one. She didn’t seem to trust anyone else with the details so he often found her typing up notes for his speeches while comparing ties on the floor on his office.

 

“You haven’t tried it so you can’t say anything. Should I put my hair down?” She said looking at herself in the mirror.

 

“Putting it up makes you look older.”

 

“Great. Up it is.” Cora said smirking at him. She knew exactly what she was doing. Erica walked in before he could retort.

 

“Hey, Derek make sure you smile at least periodically. Don’t be phased by the noise, it’s just support. I added some notes on the replenishing and rejuvenating effects of water after the fourth paragraph so don’t go by memory alone or you’ll lose your place. Got it?”

 

She stopped and studied him.

 

“Yeah.” Derek said unsurely.

 

“Great, you’re gonna do fine. Wait for Cora to say your name and title.” She handed him the new speech and ushered Cora out to a cheering and clapping crowd.

 

Derek took a deep breath. The last time he had done this was when he was 15, in a small children’s hospital to cooing parents who thought he was adorable and brave. He was now 26, an adult who should be able to go above and beyond his duty but he could barely wave to a crowd without getting dizzy. He didn’t have much choice now, he had agreed to this, everything, and now he had to get used to the rest of his life.

 

“Now, let me introduce to you the real expert on this, His Royal Highness, Prince Derek.”

 

Cora was a natural, of course. She went into everything head first and came out with a shining forehead.  

 

Derek wasn’t particularly an expert, he knew water because of his organic chemistry degree, but that was all. He had spent the last couple weeks researching how dams worked and why they would need one here and now, though. He’d also sent Lydia about 10 drafts, so he thought he was in good shape.

 

“Derek, go up please.” Erida was one of the few people, outside of his family, that was allowed to call him by his first name. After her first week, Derek found it really uncomfortable for her to call him Sir while scolding him. It just didn’t seen to have the same effect.

 

Derek walked up the small flight of stairs and emerged through the curtains. The lights were blinding.

 

*

 

_“How do you think he did, Jennifer?” The host asked the only woman on the panel. It seemed pretty obvious that  they were pushing an angle with her. The probably wanted her to talk about how attractive he looked or something._

_“The speech was great. Being away all that time has really paid off. Now I’m thinking the family was only against him getting that chemistry degree because it would allow him to branch out and do work that went beyond his duty.”_

_“But, he seems to be immersing himself in it now. His duty, I mean.”_

_“Still, I think he can do a lot more things in addition to royal duty and make more diverse connections with an education in such a reputable field. He can gain a reputation from being a little separate from the establishment.”_

 

Derek turned off the t.v before they could start arguing about his life choices. He was exhausted. To his surprise, the speech went really well, but the dinner afterwards was awkward and boring. Everyone kept asking him the same questions that were superficially harmless but subtly invasive. They all wanted to be the insider source on what Derek had done while he was out of the public eye. He wanted to call Cora so they could watch a movie but he remembered that she had gone out to see the town with Erica.  He was still wondering how she could go out and be comfortable enough to get drunk. He knew they had someone with them but still. Derek never felt fully safe in public and for a while, he didn’t feel safe at home either. It was something he found more than difficult to explain to his large, close knit family.

 

Derek settled on calling Braeden, his bodyguard, who agreed to let him go to the hotel bar after she’d made some calls. He realized he’d made a mistake when he got downstairs. There weren’t many people but he could feel them all looking at him. He recognized a lot of them from the speech and they all suddenly looked very embarrassed to be drinking with him there. It was not the idea he had in mind when he thought of a relaxing evening outside his room. He was about to turn and leave when he ran into a waiter, splashing what felt like 4,000 ice cold margaritas all over him.

 

“I’m so sorry dude.” He put his tray down and started wiping Derek down causing Braeden to  push him away gently.

 

"I was just wiping away the worst of it. Dude, tell your girlfriend to relax." The waiter was giving him a pleading look. He looked like he was 17 because of his large, round eyes but his voice and demeanor, as awkward as it was, implied that he was at least 20.  Derek was suddenly angry didn't know why but for some reason this guy was the final string today.

 

“She’s not my girlfriend.” Derek almost hissed. Braeden had her phone out and was making a call. Probably to get someone to do some kind of check on this guy.

 

“Okay, dude. Sorry, I didn’t know, I kinda just assumed.”

 

“Stop calling me dude.” Derek said petulantly. He could hear how ridiculous he sounded, how silly he was making himself look but he couldn’t help it.

 

“Okay, whatever. I was only concerned because I was hoping you wouldn’t call my boss over because then I would be fired for sure but, I guess that’s a lost cause.” He gestured to Braeden who was still talking quietly into her phone.

 

Derek hadn’t even realized.

 

“Braeden?”

 

“Yes, Sir.” She immediately got off the phone and turned to him.

 

“Could you please stop all inquiry on this waiter, everything is alright, I don’t want to cause trouble.” Derek really didn’t want his only night here to lead to someone getting fired and hours of phone calls.

 

“Are you sure? It’s better to be safe than sorry.” She was good at her job, never missing a step. She was also very persuasive, she always knew just how to ask Derk.

 

“It’ll be alright, but thank you.”

 

Derek turned to the waiter who didn’t look at surprised as Derek thought he would look.

 

“You just gave a stranger the benefit of the doubt. For all you know, I’m an anarchist and those margaritas were poisoned. They’re seeping through your skin as we speak.” The waiter said quickly. He picked up his tray. He looked a lot more relaxed now.

 

“Did you just call yourself an anarchist? After everything that just happened, do you want to get in trouble?” Derek said with his most serious face. The waiter didn’t buy it.

 

“It’s been a long night. Anything to get me away from here.” The waiter said giving Derek a lopsided smile. Was he flirting with him? Derek didn’t know how to react, it had been so long since the last time anyone bothered. Laura said it was because he didn’t look approachable, at all.

 

“So you knew who I was when you did all that?”

 

“Ugh, I thought you wouldn't be smart enough to put it together.” He handed Derek a napkin to clean himself off.

 

“Oh wow, thanks for the vote of confidence.” Derek said smirking at him.

 

“I’m genuinely sorry. It was kind of a knee jerk reaction, at first,  and I once I realized who you were and what I was doing, it was kinda too late to back out.”

 

“Quite the philosophy, must be useful for waiting tables.”

 

“I’m not just a waiter, this is my night job. I’m a hydraulics engineer. I tried to get in to see your speech but they wouldn’t let me. I guess this is compensation.”

 

Derek knew he was gaping and that it was rude but he couldn’t help it.

 

“What are you waiting tables if you have that kind of expertise?”

 

“Sir, sorry to interrupt but we need to leave soon, it’s getting late and a large group is about to come in for some kind of event.” Braeden said.

 

Derek wanted to know what was up with this guy so without thinking he turned to the waiter.

 

“I wanna know more about the dam they’re going to build here. Do you mind talking about it somewhere else?” He knew exactly how it sounded but his intentions were completely innocent, he just wanted to talk to the guy. And if he happened to blab to the media, there is only so much stretching they could do, once the quote was put in context.

 

“Sorry, but I’m on the job right now, if you haven’t noticed. I’ll get fired if I leave.” The waiter looked annoyed now. Like Derek’s inability to realize this disappointed him.

 

“Oh alright.” Derek could make a call to keep him from getting fired if he left but he didn't want to push it. The guy looked tired of him already. Just Derek’s luck, to get doused in weak alcohol and be rejected by the same guy who did it, all within 5 minutes. He nodded to Braeden and they started leaving.

 

“Hey wait, my shift is over in about an hour... We can talk then.” The waiter said to him. He had a slight blush in his face that Derek could see even in the dim lighting of the bar.

 

“I’ll be back around then.” Derek said without a pause. Braeden looked ready to kill him but he didn’t care.

  
Derek walked away before the waiter could say anything else. He didn't realize until they got back to his room that he hadn't even bothered to get the guy’s name.


	3. What If You?

Derek felt ridiculous sitting in the bar, it was completely empty. Braeden had cleared it out so they would not have to worry about privacy. He was nervous, but not in the way he was used to. 

Braeden was sitting a couple tables away in the corner of the bar speaking on her phone quietly. She looked up and gave him a gentle smile then looked at the door. The guy had changed out of his waiter outfit and was now wearing a t shirt and jeans with a flannel shirt layered on. He looked even younger than he had before. He gave Derek a tired smile and approached the bar.

“I guess we’re all alone. What are we drinking tonight?” He said as he sat down next to Derek. He slumped on the stool a little bit and Derek felt really bad for putting him out of his way. Of course he hadn’t thought that this guy who works all day and most of the night might be tired. And how could he say no? Derek was the prince who got whatever he wanted at the expense of other people.

“It’s getting late, maybe this wasn’t such a good idea.” Derek said seriously. He was going to start getting up when the guy reached over.

“Hey, hey come on I just got here. At least get me a little drunk before you practically stand me up.” 

Derek gave him a look.

“Okay, can we just go somewhere where I can get some fresh air, a change of scenery will give me some more energy.” He gave Derek a pleading look.

“Okay. My room has a balcony, we can talk there, if you don’t mind.” Derek said quietly. He was going through too much trouble for some random guy that could be a reporter for all he knew. 

“Excuse me, I have manners, I don’t do that on the first date.” Stiles said dramatically. Derek was confused for a second then Stiles burst out laughing and suddenly Derek was turning beet red. This wasn’t a date right?

“That is not what I was implying.” Derek said embarrassed.

“I know, dude.” Stiles adjusted his backpack and went to stand next to Derek was he texted Braeden the change of plans. Derek resisted the urge to tell him never to call him that again.

“Do you have to do that each time you do something?” Stiles said fascinated.

He was standing so close now that Derek could see the shadows of his eyelashes fanning his face, giving it a delicate character. Derek coughed and looked away.

“Usually only if there's an abrupt change of plans.”  
He put his phone away and walked toward the elevator.

Thankfully, Braeden decided to take the stairs so the elevator ride was quiet, but not as awkward as it could have been.

“The balcony is right through there. Do you still want a drink?” Derek said when they got to his room.

“Just a beer if you don’t mind.” 

Derek wanted to say he didn’t mind at all. He hadn’t felt like a normal person in a really long time. Just getting a beer for an acquaintance. He had spent a long time away from the spotlight, and away from other people because it was hard to feel like that in those situations.

“I’m Stiles, by the way.” The guy said reaching a hand out to Derek when he came outside with the beers.

“Oh yes, of course. I’m sorry, I’m not usually so rude. I’m Derek.”

“I guess I’m the exception to every rule tonight huh.” Stiles said raising an eyebrow.

Derek gave him a serious look, and Stiles laughed again. It was really dark out but Stiles could still see his eyes light up.

“So, the dam. What kind of cement mixture are you using?” Derek said changing the topic.

“Well, most of my work right now is focused on dewatering the valley and where we’re gonna divert the water there. We’re actually coming across some issues.”

“Oh alright. Are they issues I might be able to help with?”

“As much power as you have, not really, at least not right now. But I’m on the job so it’ll be okay.” 

“Oh is that so?” Derek heard himself say. 

“I’d like to think so.” Stiles said softly.

To Derek he still smelled a little like alcohol and food from working all day. But he also smelled like else underneath all that. Something fresh.

“It’s my aftershave. I know it’s bad, but it was a gift from my dad. It’s all organic or whatever. He got it as revenge for all the time I’ve baked instead of fried his food.”

“No, I like it. And your dad sounds a lot like my mother.” Derek said to himself.

 

“Don’t ever say that to him. Neither of us will ever hear the end of it.” Stiles said trying not to laugh. His shoulder was brushing Derek’s now and each time he laughed Derek could feel it too. 

The hotel wasn’t very big and Derek’s room was on the 5th floor so the view wasn’t the best but looking out at the dark sky, the quiet dark sky made it feel like they were the only people awake. 

“It’s a little chilly out here.” Stiles said crossing his arms.

“Here.” Derek said and he took off his blazer to put it around Stiles. Stiles reached for his collar before he could lean away and kissed him. Gently at first, slow tender pecks that Derek didn’t know how to respond to. Then he caught up and the kiss became hungry. Derek had been starved of any authentic experiences from the moment he was born. He was used to living in a bubble and every authentic moment he got to live was one to cherish. This was one of those moments. He knew it would end too, like all the other good things that happen to him, but at least for now, in this moment, it was just him this gorgeous man named Stiles and their mutual attraction. 

Stiles pulled away when they started to run out of breath. They were about the same height but he rested his head on Derek’s shoulder.

“Would you like to stay?” Derek asked against his better judgement. He knew it would be all over the moment Stiles left.

“I meant what I said earlier.”

Derek laughed this time.

“I meant that you can have my bed. I’ll sleep on the couch.” 

“Such a gentleman.” Stiles pulled away to look at Derek. Derek moved his hands to Stiles hips.

“I leave tomorrow, for home.”

“Where’s home?” Stiles asks seriously.

“Right now, my apartment in the city. Near my family. I’m trying spend time with them.”

“Let’s have breakfast tomorrow.” Stiles said and handed Derek his jacket back before he walked back into the hotel room.


	4. Belong

_“Come here, honey.” Talia said slowly beckoning Derek. They were in the pool at their 2nd, country house. The one where Cora was born and Laura broke her arm jumping off the roof on a dare. There were clouds covering the sky, but Derek was warm like he was bathing in the sun._

_He started swimming toward her._

_“We have to get back inside, baby. Come here.” She said again. Her eyes were darting around now. A chill ran through Derek._

_“I’m trying.” He tried to say but he started sinking. He was being weighed down by something he couldn’t see. It was crushing the air out of his lungs as he descended in the bottom of the pool._

Derek woke with a start. He was soaked and the blankets he had been using on the couch were all over the floor. Stiles was opening a window.

“Breakfast should be here in a couple minutes.. I didn’t know whether I should call your bodyguard or not.”

“Her name is Braeden.” Derek said a little more harshly than he meant. Stiles flinched.

“Cool.” Stiles said awkwardly.

Derek could see it now. Stiles looked scared. Like a lot of the other people when they started to see that everything wasn’t right. But he was trying to hide it, from Derek. His shaking hand was still clutching the window sill.

“You can take the breakfast to go.”

Stiles stopped fidgeting.

“Hold on a minute. That’s not really fair.”

“You don’t get to decide what fair and what’s not, it’s my life.”

“That’s not what I meant. Give me a chance to explain… I understand my reaction wasn’t very comforting, but I didn’t know if you wanted me to acknowledge the fact that this is the earliest I’ve been awake in a year because you were screaming all night.” 

Stiles clamped his mouth shut before he could say more. Derek ground his jaw.

“I mean, I know when that used to happen to me, I didn’t want to talk about it until I really wanted to talk about it, you know. No one ever knows how to go about it. Like see, right now, you’re so angry at me, and I’m so sorry for that. We had a really good time last night and this is ruining it. By this I mean the awkwardness and the anger not, your nightmares-”

“Stiles stop babbling please.” Derek said. His voice sounded foreign to him, almost fond.

Stiles looked up. Someone knocked on the door.

“I’ll get it.” Stiles said and dashed for the door.

When Stiles brought the food in Derek had gone to the bathroom to change. He wasn’t too sure what to do with himself. It wouldn’t be polite to start eating without Derek and he felt like with Derek being royalty he probably cared about than more than a normal person. Instead, Stiles busied himself with setting it all out. He was folding the napkins into swans when Derek came out. 

Stiles stopped in his tracks when he saw him because Derek looked amazing. Stiles was wearing his ratty St. Andrews University long sleeve t shirt. Derek was wearing a white button down and dark blue khakis. 

“All that for breakfast with me?” Stiles teased. He was relieved to see Derek fight a smile.

“I have to look presentable in case paparazzi catch me at the train station. This isn’t too much is it?”

“I think anything you wear is too much. You just shouldn't wear anything ever.” Stiles mocked.

They ate in silence at first and it was surprisingly comfortable. Derek was reading emails on his phone and Stiles was pretending to read the news. It was boring, but nice. Derek was barely focusing on any of the details in his emails, even with what happened in the morning, things were going better than he could have ever imagined. He didn’t want to break the perfect peace they had created, in this barely four star hotel in the middle of nowhere. 

“So, can I keep this so I can have an excuse to see you again? Also, it’s really soft.” Stiles said breaking the silence. He was playing with the shirt he was wearing.

“I really like that shirt.” Derek flirted back against his better judgement. 

“But it looks so good on me. And you know I’ll keep in safe.” Stiles said with a glint in his eyes. 

He was still leaning back in his chair across from Derek, looking as comfortable as ever, but Derek could see some anticipation and tension in his form. The way his shoulders were leaning forward ever so slightly and his bitten red lips were slightly pursed.

“Like I said yesterday, I don’t have time for much beyond my family. And our work of course.” Derek said seriously. He was giving Stiles a way out. A clean break.

“I understand. I’m pretty busy too, nothing compared to running a kingdom, though, I’ll admit that. Just I really want to see you again. I think you do too.” Stiles said softly.

“I can’t promise anything.”

“Does everything with you public figures have to be so backwards? I feel like I’m asking you to marry me when all I want is to get some coffee.” Stiles said grinning at Derek. Derek felt like he had just agreed to marry Stiles.


End file.
